Last one standing
by dmhg
Summary: Hermione is the last of the golden trio. She needs friends and they are not there. Draco feels the same. They form a bond. COMPLETE DMHG.


Disclaimer: Harry and co belong to JK

This fic is called: Last one standing Ive just read a fic called 'six years ago' by a great author called unperfectwolf and this is where the inspiration came from for this fic. That fic 'six years ago' made my cry and after when I calmed down I felt the need to write a fic about Hermione loosing her friends and finding love. I might have wrote a fic like this before, but please read and review this fic, I donget many reviews for my one-shots but I really think you should review this fic, if you like…………or not.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She was the only member of the 'golden trio' there that day. She stood alone at her graduation.

Hermione Granger, had just graduated from the place she called home for so long and yet she was all alone.

Gone were the days when she would be there with Harry, Ron and Ginny, laughing and joking, especially on a day like this.

Today was a day to be happy, to be exited for what lay ahead, a whole new world. But why didn't it feel like it?

Hermione looked up at the castle. Tears formed in her eyes as she thought back to the day that stole all her best friends from her.

Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived was no longer the boy-who-lived. The was the man-who-died-saving-the-world. Harry defeated Voldermort but not before been hit with a curse from Voldermort that made him very weak and because he was tried and wounded not long after Voldermort was gone Harry slipped away.

Ron Weasley also left her alone in the world. He died just before Harry did. Harry was crushed by the news that Ron risked his life to give to him. Ron told Harry that Ginny had been killed and it was as good a time as any to defeat Voldermort. Harry never saw Ginny's death but he saw Ron's. Killed by Voldermorts own wand. Neither of the three saw each others death, but Hermione saw all three.

She turned her eyes back to the empty graduation stands, the wind billowed and blew paper and the frills on the stage. It was only a small stage as so many perished in the battle, mainly seventh years.

Looking down at the paper in her hands she read it over. There was her name and a passage telling her that she had completed her seven long and hard years at Hogwarts and now it was time to go and fend for herself. She didn't think she could do it alone.

Hermione fingered 2 other scrolls in her hands and walked to the forest, where just behind Hagrids hut was a opening to a grave yard where all the students who died were buried.

She first visited Harry's grave. Since it was her last day at Hogwarts it was something she had to do, something which she wanted and needed to do for them as well as herself. She placed the scroll down next to some flowers that was there, freshly picked daffodils.

"Congradulations Harry" she whispered to the grave which read:

_Harry James Potter_

_Died 30.04.2005, aged 17_

_Saviour of wizarding kind, beloved friend_

_He gave his life to save the wizarding world from great evil_

_May you rest in peace, the lord holds thee now. _

After reading the passage tears formed in her eyes again, she quickly brushed them away with her sleeve.

"Ill always love you" and with that she walked over to the next grave stone.

"Congradulations Ron" she said looking at the stone which was similar to Harry's "We finally graduated"

_Ronald Billius Weasley_

_Died 30.04.2005, aged 18_

_A very much missed son, brother and friend_

She placed the scroll down next to his flowers

"Ill love you forever Ron" she walked over to the next stone.

"Well Ginny" she said looking at the stone in front of a smaller grave than Harry's or Ron's. "I graduated" she laughed. "Ill love and miss you so much" she added a little flower to the flowers that were already there. Looking over the stone once more she read

_Ginevra Molly Weasley_

_Died 30.04.2005, aged 16_

_Beloved sister, daughter and friend. _

_Sleep well Ginny_

"Happy birthday Ginny" Hermione said. Today was Ginny's 17th birthday. It was June 14th. Hermione smiled and walked to where she could stand in front of all three graves. Looking at them she added "Goodbyes arnt forever" before walking off back through the grave ward reading ever single name on every other stone. She knew she wouldn't be forgetting who died in the war but she just wanted to day goodbye to them all.

She walked passed so many. Neville Longbottom, Lavender Brown, Millicent Bullstrode, Pansy Parkinson, Iva Shaw, Katie Dunn, Elizabeth Copper, Colin Creevey, Rebecca Thomas, Rachel Peat. These were just some of the thousands of witches and wizards who died trying to save the world from the evil that Voldermort created.

She walked out of the forest and back to the castle. Into the great hall she would have expected a huge celebration, bright colours and people laughing and joking with friends and family. But not today, today was different. Everyone, even Hermione was a little happy to be graduating but nobody wanted to be happy.

At least everyone in that hall was missing someone they loved. Hermione missed her friends and her family. Her parents fell into the category of 'unsolved murders' as the muggle news stations were reporting. There was nothing unsolved about it to her, she knew how and why they were murded. It was because they were muggles and she was who she was. Best friend of Harry Potter.

She looked around the hall letting her eyes fall on a pale man who wore black robes. His silver blond hair poking in all directions, nothing like his usual well groomed look. Draco Malfoy looked up to see Hermione looking at him. They looked in each others eyes trying to get a reading on each other.

Draco knew how Hermione felt. He lost his friends, even though they fought for Voldermort and he for Dumbledore and Harry, they were still his friends and he missed them.

Draco watched as his cronies Crabbe and Goyle fell at the hands of McGonagall who hated killing her own students but whatever had to be done, was done. Blaise Zabini, his very best friend was on his side and was against Voldermort. Blaise perished at the hands of Voldermort himself. Yes, Draco knew exactly how she was feeling.

He watched as his mother fall, who recently under new wizard laws divorced his father and took what was rightfully her's. She was back to been a Black and proud to say she was a light supporter fighting in her cousin Sirius' memory. Draco was proud of his mother for everything she had done, standing up to his father was a achievement in its self but standing up to Voldermort was another thing entirely. The mistake to some that cost her, her life. It wasn't a mistake to her. It was the first step to defeating Lucius, divorcing him.

Hermione gave Draco a cut nod and walked over to Gryffindor table where she sat down at the exact spot where her and her friends had since they joined the school. She would have had Ron to her left and Harry and Ginny opposite her. 3 meals a day every day.

Draco looked back to where he and Blaise sat with their 'body guards' know as Crabbe and Goyle. When he walked over to the table he felt a slight breeze when he touched where Blaise usually sat, that made him smile, for the first time in weeks, since the war ended he smiled. Casting a eye at Hermione as he smiled he saw that she had looked up and was looking at him, the same smile across her face. Unknowingly they formed a relationship that day.

It would take them years to get over the devistation and loss that was left after the war, if they ever got over it that was. But both Hermione and Draco knew that what ever would happen they would do it together.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

THE END

Please review,

I hope you all understood this, the overall plot was suppose to be:

Hermione is all alone; and Draco is all alone in the world, no family and no friends. And at the end of the story they both felt that breeze and it was suppose to be a sign that their friends knew they needed someone to help them greeve, because they haven't done so yet and their friends were giving them permission the help each other out, seek support and love in one another. It was suppose to be like that anyway.


End file.
